The present invention relates to headphones.
In headphones, one end of a cord is connected to a speaker unit and the other end thereof runs to the outside of a housing through a flexible bushing. The cord is provided with an outer-shape expansion portion (such as a knot tied in the cord) located inside the housing.
Such structure is applied to a variety of headphones, such as, an overhead type having a head band to be supported on the head, and an inner-ear type to be inserted into the auricle.
With this structure, the cord is protected from being detached from the housing because of a larger size of the knot, the outer-shape expansion portion, than the other portion of the cord. Moreover, the cord exhibits high durability because it runs to the outside of the housing through the flexible bushing.
The outer-shape expansion portion (the knot) is provided between the bushing and the speaker unit in the housing.
When the outer-shape expansion portion is located closer to the bushing, the length of the cord to be pulled from outside becomes shorter, thus exhibiting high quality.
Moreover, the outer-shape expansion portion protects an end of the cord soldered to the speaker unit from external force, thus also exhibiting high quality.
Therefore, the outer-shape expansion portion requires to be installed in the housing and located closer to the bushing.
It is preferable for the speaker unit to be larger for outputting sounds of higher quality. A larger speaker unit is equipped with a larger diaphragm, a larger magnet, etc.
However, there is a demand for more compact headphones with a smaller housing, for use in, particularly, outdoors.
Therefore, the housing requires the space enough for installing a large speaker unit and a knot of a cord, hence posing a difficulty in compactness of headphones.